Calcetines perdidos
by samej
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre distintos personajes y pairings. Podrá tener cualquier rating y ser de cualquier género. Drabbles 30min. El burdel.
1. Merodeando

_Bueno, aquí está lo primero que escribo. En esta historia recopilaré lo que escriba en la comunidad de drabbles30min de Livejournal (link en profile)._

_Dedico este fic a la genial __**Joanne-Distte, **__que fue la que me animó a empezar a escribir, y sin la que estos drabbles no serían posibles (aunque no sean mucho _XP_). ¡Un beso!_

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de la todopoderosa JK Rowling y de WB.

* * *

**Calcetines perdidos**

_**Merodeando**_

Nadie lo entendía. A pesar de que estaban siempre juntos y que era evidente que él la apreciaba mucho no eran capaces de comprender como esa gata y su dueño se comunicaban tan facilmente.

Al fin y al cabo, era un animal. O eso pensaban.

Fred y George estaban acercándose al despacho de Filch tras haber escuchado unas voces mientras pasaban por delante. En el mapa del merodeador aparecian sólo él y la señora Norris. Justo cuando estaban llegando a la puerta, a punto de atisbar a la voz desconocida, ésta paró abruptamente y Filch se acercó a la puerta.

Tuvieron que hacer un buen castigo por "merodear por los pasillos de noche", pero pensaron que había valido la pena, teniendo en cuenta lo que habían descubierto.

* * *

_El reto en cuestión era el siguiente:_

Reto **#49**: Sabemos que hay muchos animagos no registrados. Si pudieráis poner a alguien más como animago¿quién sería y por qué?

_Por supuesto, los reviews son siempre superbienvenidos _:)


	2. Miradas

_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo subiendo el siguiente drabble, que el primero era bastante poca cosa XD._

Pairing: Sirius/Lily.  
Advertencias: Rating M.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de la todopoderosa JK Rowling y de WB

* * *

**Calcetines perdidos**

**_Miradas_**

- ¡Au!

El grito de Lily resonó por la pequeña mazmorra en la que estaban. La maldita pared tenia salientes por todas partes y pese a que ella intentaba acomodarse con los empujones de Sirius no había manera.

Él se dio cuenta, y según la tenía cogida de la espalda, con las piernas de ella enredadas detrás de la suya, la cogió en brazos y la apoyó en una desvencijada mesa de profesor que había en la pared de enfrente. Aprovechándose de su posición le subió la falda y empezó a recorrer sus suaves muslos con las manos, hasta que las subió por detrás y le quitó el único obstáculo que le quedaba para llegar donde quería.

En el momento antes de bajar a saborear lo que llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando, cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos y vio lo que no hubiera querido ver. Pese a que lo quería (Sirius _sabía_ que lo quería tanto como él), la culpa la estaba reconcomiendo.

Desde luego, él se sentía igual o peor, al fin y al cabo, James era como su hermano ( _era _un hermano) y lo que le estaba haciendo era digno del peor de los traidores. Aún así, no lo había podido evitar. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a James, por no herirle, él estaba enamorado de Lily desde hacía bastante tiempo. En ese momento, Sirius no se daba cuenta (su lógica estaba un poco trastocada) de que lo que estaba haciendo era muchísimo peor que estar enamorado de la novia de tu mejor amigo.

Decidió que lo que se empezaba se tenía que acabar, asi que arrastró esos sentimientos al fondo de su subconsciente, se incorporó sobre Lily, la besó con todas sus ganas y vió en sus ojos lo mismo que sentía él. Fue descendiendo poco a poco por su cuerpo, mientras depositaba pequeños besos y deslizaba la lengua por su estómago.

Una vez que terminó el recorrido hasta su humedad y empezaron los gemidos los sentimientos de culpabilidad se habían desvanecido como por arte de magia.

* * *

_El reto en cuestión era el siguiente:  
_Reto: #**51**: Lemon y angustia. Algo que verdaderamente no tendría que estar sucediendo y inserte personaje lo sabe muy bien. Pero le es imposible resisitirse... 

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, genial, si no, también._


	3. Posibilidades

_Aquí estoy otra vez, con otro drabble. Este me costó horrores terminarlo, pero una vez que empiezas algo..._

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de la todopoderosa JK Rowling y de WB

* * *

**Calcetines perdidos**

**_Posibilidades_**

Luna paseaba alrededor de la orilla del lago, totalmente inconsciente de que alguien la observaba desde una de las ventanas de una de las torres del castillo. Si mirara hacia arriba vería a la pelirroja Ginny Weasley tras el cristal.

Acababa de salir del baño, y, todavía con el pelo mojado, miraba a la rubia sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella.

Negó con la cabeza y se movió hasta la cama, mientras reflexionaba sobre su actual situación. La primera vez que había notado una extraña sensación mientras hablaba con Luna había sido hacía cosa de un par de meses, cuando ella se echó a reir estrambóticamente por un chiste absurdo que le habían contado una hora antes en el comedor. Pese a que a cualquiera le habría parecido casi ridícula esa tardía reacción, a Ginny le pareció más que adorable. En ese momento pensó que era porque se había acostumbrado a las rarezas de su amiga, algo altamente complicado ya que cada día le sorprendía con una nueva historia, cada cual más increíble.

Pero fue a más. Cuanto más la conocía, más le fascinaba su intrigante personalidad. Hasta que acabo por rendirse a la evidencia. Estaba enamorada. De nuevo. Y esta vez de su amiga.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Luna no le correspondía, conocía lo suficiente a la rubia como para leer en sus ojos cada vez que ella (inconscientemente o no) había intentado forzar un roce entre ambas. Por ello, se sentía como una idiota. _Primero Harry y ahora Luna. No estoy destinada a que me correspondan. _

Terminó de vestirse y volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras se peinaba. Ahora Luna estaba entretenida mirando algo que supuestamente estaba flotando a su alrededor. De repente, se paró y miró a su ventana. Saludó a la pelirroja con la mano y Ginny le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.Decidió que ya había tenido bastante autocompasión por ese día y, echándose un último vistazo en el espejo, salió a la Sala Común de su casa. Mientras la atravesaba, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Dean Thomas la miraba hasta que desaparecía por la puerta.

_Bueno_, pensó, _el día está lleno de posibilidades._ Y, con ánimos renovados, bajo a cenar con sus compañeros.

* * *

_El reto en cuestión era el siguiente:  
_Reto **#57**: Femslash, y tienen que aparecer las siguientes palabras (y no vale cambiarles ni género ni número ni nada) "mojado", "chiste", "flotando", "idiota".

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, genial, si no, también._


	4. Artículo

_Bueno, esto es lo último que tengo escrito hasta ahora. Es un poco distinto a lo que había escrito, pero para eso es tán los retos¿no?_

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de la todopoderosa JK Rowling y de WB

* * *

**Calcetines perdidos**

**_Artículo_**

La mujer sentada detrás de la elegante mesa de cerezo le dio una galletita a la pequeña lechuza que le acababa de traer la carta, que se fue tan contenta por la ventana.

Emocionada, abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente. Se levantó y tocó a la puerta más cercana a ella.

- ¡Pasa, Miranda! - se escuchó, amortiguada, la voz de un hombre.

Abrió la puerta y entró. El despacho, a pesar de que llevaba años entrando en él, todavía le sorprendía. Decenas de amuletos (algunos compuestos por diversas verduras, que se mantenían frescas por arte de magia) descansaban en las múltiples baldas de un estante en la parte derecha. A la izquierda, delante de un aparador con cajones multicolores, se acumulaban en completo desastre los números anteriores de la revista regentada por el hombre dueño del despacho.

No quería imaginarse lo que pensaba la gente la primera vez que entraba en él. Cierto era que, trabajando para el posiblemente más extravagante mago de Inglaterra, había aprendido a no hacer caso de los chismorreos, habladurías y demás. Al fin y al cabo, en _"El quisquilloso"_ eran el pan de cada día.

- Ha llegado la confirmación, señor Lovegood. - le dijo, entregándole la carta. El la releyó por encima y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- ¡Perfecto! Esta semana vamos a tener más tirada que _"El profeta"_ Miranda, esta semana pasará a la historia de nuestra revista¡ya lo verás!

La mujer suspiró (_les triplicaban la tirada, que optimista podía llegar a ser_), pero le sonrió y comentó:

- Me alegro de que aceptara realizar la entrevista a Harry, señor Lovegood. El chico estará exultante porque alguien le haya hecho caso en lo que dice.

- Por supuesto, tenía que aceptar. El mundo mágico tiene que saber que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto. Nosotros le creemos y sabemos que es cierto, así que espero que esto ayude a la gente a darse cuenta de ello. Después, pasará lo mismo que la otra vez, cuando _"El profeta"_ nos pidió perdón por acusarnos de publicar datos falsos en nuestra revista. - concluyó, completamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

La cara de incomprensión y desconcierto de la mujer no tenía precio.

- Perdone mi memoria, señor, pero ¿cuándo ha ocurrido eso? - preguntó, curiosa.

- ¿Cómo se te ha podido olvidar? Hace dos meses hicieron una rueda de prensa y dijeron que habían encontrado evidencias de que existían los snorckacks de cuernos arrugados, pruebas que nosotros conocíamos hace años, y nos pidieron perdón públicamente.

- Siento contradecirle, señor Lovegood, pero le puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que eso no ha ocurrido nunca. - le dijo. Oyó salir un _¿seguro?_ bajito, y lo confirmó - Seguro, señor.

- ¡Bueno, entonces lo habré soñado! No hay de qué preocuparse, eso ocurrirá cualquier día de estos - ella movió la cabeza, resignada, después de que él teminara de hablar (aunque se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, en esa oficina todos los días pasaba algo memorable).

- Si no necesita nada más de mí… - se giró para irse, pero él la llamó antes de que se pudiera marchar.

Fue hasta dónde estaba y le dio una lista, con unos cuantos nombres garabateados.

- Si no te importa, envía una copia del número a los nombres de la lista. Creo que a Luna, Harry, y sus amigos les interesará tener y leer el artículo lo antes posible. Por cierto, no le veo puesto el colgante que le regalé. - la mirada se tornó preocupada - ¿está segura de que sin él puede estar a salvo de los _guinguis de verano_?

Miranda suspiró y le contestó, mientras salía del despacho.

- Le agradezco la preocupación, señor Lovegood, pero le aseguro que estaré perfectamente. Enviaré los ejemplares en cuanto lleguen a mis manos. - tras esto, cerró la puerta.

El hombre sonrió y volvió a su mesa. Soltó un largo bostezo y murmuró algo parecido a _"odio la burocracia"_ y se sumergió en la pila de papeles que había en su mesa.

* * *

_El reto en cuestión era esta vez sobre familias, y yo elegí:  
_Reto #**67**: los Lovegood.

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, genial, si no, también._


	5. Invisible

_Bueno, he tardado bastante en escribir este pero es que en los retos anteriores no he podido participar. No sé si la gente conoce la movida que hubo hace poco en LiveJournal, pero estos retos van explícitamente contra todo lo que ha pasado, y con ánimo de escandalizar, además. Así que, preparaos, que viene fuerte _:)

Advertencias: Rating M, lemon, rape (non-con), violencia, voyeurismo.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de la todopoderosa JK Rowling y de WB

* * *

**Calcetines perdidos**

**_Invisible_**

Se podían apreciar los sonidos de unas pisadas por el oscuro pasillo. Los cuadros miraban curiosos y Theodore Nott sonreía debajo de la capa invisible. ¡_Que cabrón, Potter¡No me creo la suerte que he tenido cuando el gafoso se ha dejado la mochila en clase!_ Se sentía eufórico, sabía que una capa invisible era un objeto muy apreciado y difícil de conseguir, y además ahora podría hacer todo lo que le diera la gana por el castillo.

Al doblar una esquina, le pareció oir algo que parecía provenir de detrás de un cuadro. Se acercó y lo confirmó, definitivamente ahí estaba pasando algo. Intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Aún así, no tuvo muchos problemas, no en vano su padre le había instruído hacía mucho tiempo sobre los encantamientos desbloqueadores. En unos minutos consiguió abrir la puerta, y se encontró en un pasillo vacío, en el que había una puerta a la derecha, la cual estaba entreabierta. Los sonidos sin identificar que le habían hecho entrar ahí eran, claramente, gemidos, y además se oía una voz… le sonaba mucho. Demasiado.

Cuando se asomó por la puerta, estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación por la sorpresa. En el suelo, encima de una mullida alfombra, un desnudo y excitado Draco estaba lamiendo con evidente lujuria el cuerpo de una humillada Hermione Granger. _Así que al principito le gusta la escoria¿eh?_

_Joder, esto no se ve todos los días_. La castaña tenía las manos atadas y los pies parecían estar pegados al suelo, en un ángulo que permitía acceder a toda su intimidad. Estaba claro que el único que estaba disfrutando ahí era el rubio, porque la chica tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado y lágrimas caían por su rostro, mientras los dedos del chico entraban y salían de su sexo sin descanso.

- ¿Qué pasa, sangresucia? Al principio te resistías más, era mucho más divertido. Venga, no pongas esa cara de pena, que yo sé que te gusta. Si no¿por qué no les has dicho a tus _amiguitos_ lo que hacemos por las noches¿O, porqué te quedas hasta tan tarde en la biblioteca sabiendo que voy a ir a por ti. Esperándome, estoy seguro - Draco le hablaba al oído mientras le pellizcaba todo el cuerpo con la mano libre. Manchas rojizas aparecían siguiendo el camino de su mano.

Hermione había dejado de llorar, movió la cabeza en un brusco movimiento y le escupió en la cara, mirándole con ira y odio. Draco soltó una carcajada maliciosa y, sin previo aviso, hundió su dureza en el interior de la castaña, la cual soltó un grito de dolor.

- Vaya, la gatita saca las uñas, pero ya ves que no te sirve de nada. Aquí llevo yo las riendas, tú solo estás aquí para que _yo_ me lo pase bien. - decía Draco de forma entrecortada, mientras las acometidas aumentaban de velocidad y fuerza.

Mientras, Theodore hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no introducir su mano en el pantalón y así aliviar la urgencia que le atacaba. Eso sí, en cuanto tuviera un momento, iba a hacerse un gran homenaje en honor a Hermione Granger, si señor. Cogió aire, intentó tranquilizar su respiración y volvió a mirar el _espectáculo_.

Draco estaba ya a punto de terminar, a juzgar por los gemidos que salían de su boca. Estaba apoyado con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la castaña, quien parecía haber sido hechizada para que no se moviese. Su cara de impotencia y desesperación lo decía todo. Vio que se deslizaba un hilo de sangre por la brusquedad con la que Draco la penetraba, y por un momento tuvo el impulso de ir y lamerla hasta dejarla limpia. En ese momento, Draco terminó dentro de ella, mientras balbuceaba incoherencias e insultos dirigidos a la chica.

El rubio descansó un par de minutos y se vistió. Le dirigió una mirada de hombre satisfecho mientras se terminaba de arreglar el pelo y habló con ella por última vez.

- Nos vemos mañana, Granger- tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo mientras decía estas palabras. Hermione parecía que no podía más, y se desmayó en ese momento.

Draco se acercó a la puerta, y, en un movimiento que Theodore ni pudo entrever, le había quitado la capa invisible y le agarraba del cuello, mientras sostenía la varita en la otra mano.

- Vaya, _Theo_ - la burla en el nombre crispó los nervios del moreno - Parece que nos gusta mirar¿eh? Bueno, tranquilo, no me importa que me miren, aunque supongo que entiendes que no pueda _dejar_ que recuerdes esto¿verdad? Espero que hayas difrutado del show…_¡Desmaius!_

Theodore cayó al suelo, y Draco lo transportó hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin con la capa invisible encima. Dejo al moreno en su cama, y cogió la capa. Se introdujo en su cabeza y borró todos los recuerdos sobre ella y sobre lo que había visto esa noche. _Así que la capa es un juguetito de Potter¿eh? No sabes el gran favor que me has hecho Nott. Le voy a dar mucho mejor uso que el estúpido del cara-rajada, sobre todo en lo que respecta a su amiguita. _

Sonriente y satisfecho, se durmió. A la mañana siguiente, un confuso y desconcertado Theodore se despertó con la vaga sensación de haber soñado con la_ sangre-sucia_, y no parecía haber sido nada horrible, teniendo en cuenta la reacción de su cuerpo. Contuvo un escalofrío de asco y, para cuando bajo desayunar, se había olvidado por completo del sueño.

* * *

_El reto en cuestión era el siguiente:_

Reto** #76**: Porque el rape/violación no tiene por qué quedar mal en una historia ni resultar ofensivo... vamos a darle caña a eso también.

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	6. Debilidad

_Después de un tiempo sin andar por la comu, ayer mi muso apareció de repente y sin avisar, so, nuevo drabble (que es más bien un on-shot cortito)_

Rating: M  
Advertencias: Lemon

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de la todopoderosa JK Rowling y de WB.

* * *

**Calcetines perdidos**

**_Debilidad_**

Una sombra se desliza por los pasillos de Hogwarts en medio de la noche. Es tan silenciosa que pocos cuadros se dan cuenta de su presencia a pesar de moverse con una rapidez asombrosa. Dobla esquinas, abre puertas, sube escaleras, y parece que ha llegado a su destino, despues de un tramo especialmente largo. Una vez atravesada la última y más alta puerta, se quita la capa que le cubre. Bellatrix saca la varita y, apuntando a un pequeño paquete que portaba en el bolsillo, pronuncia un suavísimo _Engorgio_. Un telescopio de tamaño considerable, además de unos pergaminos y pluma, aparece y ella se afana en colocarlo mirando hacia la ventana. Cuando lo consigue, resopla, y estira los útiles en el suelo.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, un chico de oscura melena emerge de la oscuridad provocándole un sobresalto de antología.

- ¡Joder! - exclama, llevándose una mano al corazón

- Shhh, Bella - susurra Sirius, con recochineo - a ver si te van a oir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, me preguntaba que hacía mi _querida_ prima todas las noches en la torre de Astronomía. - ella hace ademán de coger su varita, que con el susto se le ha caído, pero él tiene la suya preparada y le apunta con ella - Estáte quieta, fiera. Yo pensaba que hacías algo interesante, pero ya veo que sólo estudias. ¡Ja¿Quién me lo iba a decir? A la _perfecta_ Bellatrix se le da mal astronomia¿eh? Joder, la asignatura más fácil de todas… bueno, después de Estudios Muggles. ¿No se te ocurrió coger esa? Quizás así lo tendrías más sencillo.

A Bellatrix le rechinan los dientes de pura furia. Se siente tan estúpida que no sabe si tiene más ganas de matar a su primo o molerse a crucios ella misma. Ve como Sirius, con un simple movimiento de muñeca y sin pronunciar el hechizo, hace que su varita vaya hasta su mano, sin que ella pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sin dejar de apuntarla, se acerca a ella y se agacha a su lado.

- Si quieres - susurra en su oído - puedo ayudarte con esta asignatura… o con cualquier otra.

- ¿De verdad crees, Sirius, que hay algo que tú me puedas enseñar a mí? - gira la cabeza, y le lame el labio inferior con cruel lentitud. La mirada de Sirius se vuelve de una intensidad agresiva y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le agarra de la nuca y no deja un rincón de su boca por explorar. Ella le sigue la corriente hasta que nota que se relaja, momento en el que va a llevar a cabo su plan de huída. Pero él desliza la mano por debajo de su túnica y corta el movimiento en seco. _Joder, Sirius_. Antes de darse cuenta, le ha metido la mano en el pantalón, y el ritmo se vuelve más frenético y desordenado. No han estado más calientes en su vida. En medio de espasmos y gemidos contenidos, explotan, cayendo uno al lado del otro en el frío suelo de piedra.

Pasados unos minutos, en los que sólo se escuchan las agitadas respiraciones, se levantan. Se miran, se retan, y cada uno coge su varita, tan rápido que no da tiempo ni a verlo. Sirius se prepara para salir, mientras ella termina de recoger el telescopio.Cuando tiene ya un pie puesto fuera de la puerta, da el golpe de gracia a la humillación de Bellatrix.

- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, pensaba que tu querido _Lestrange_ te habría enseñado a hacer algo bien, pero ya veo que no estás en unas cosas mejor que en Astronomía - con una carcajada, salió corriendo de la habitación y la maldición que le echó ella, _gracias a Merlín_, rebotó contra la puerta cerrada.

Sirius nunca dirá nada de esa noche, pero seguirá subiendo de vez en cuando, los días que no haya podido mirar el mapa del merodeador.

Bellatrix no volverá, en los años que le quedan en Hogwarts. Nunca, nunca más, se dejará tener otro instante de debilidad como aquel. Y, para ello, lo mejor es no estar con Sirius a solas. Si, eso será lo mejor.

* * *

_El reto en cuestión era el siguiente:_

Reto **#87**: Sabemos que Bellatrix siempre ha sido la mortífaga más leal,pero ¿cómo era siendo estudiante? Alguna asignatura tenía que dársele mal...

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	7. Infidelidad

_Ups, tenía este drabble escrito y publicado en la comu pero se me había olvidado subirlo.  
Pese a que acabaréis pensando que **de verdad** me gusta Filch, me arriesgo a publicarlo xD.  
_

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de la todopoderosa JK Rowling y de WB.

* * *

**Calcetines perdidos**

**_Infidelidad_**

El día de Halloween no estaba siendo bueno para Argus Filch. A la mañana, unos malcriados hufflepuff se habían pasado una hora corriendo por los pasillos hasta que les consiguió alcanzar, gracias a la inestimable ayuda de su gata. Después, dos criajos que no sabían ni cómo coger una varita (no era que él tuviera mucha más idea) se habían retado en duelo en las mazmorras, y, como el _agradable_ profesor Snape no había tardado en hacerle notar, no les había podido parar antes de que rompieran una de las lámparas de aceite.

Menos mal que ya llegaba la hora de la fiesta, en la que, por regla general, los niños no molestaban tanto como normalmente. Hubo suerte, y pasó dos horas en completa tranquilidad, aunque echó de menos a la señora Norris, a la que fue incapaz de encontrar. Supuso que no había encontrado ningún estudiante infringir las normas, en cuyo caso hubiera ido rauda a buscarle.

De repente, soprendiéndole, empezó a oír los pasos de todos los estudiantes que salían de la fiesta. Pasaron por al lado suyo, y vio que algunos se paraban y proferían exclamaciones de sorpresa al llegar al siguiente corredor. Intrigado, se acercó, y vio sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad. Su amada señora Norris, colgando de la cola, muerta.

Una vez que consiguieron convencerle de que estaba sólo petrificada (hizo falta toda la persuasión de Dumbledore), decidió que era el momento de usar _eso_. Era para emergencias, pero lo que había pasado era _evidentemente_ una gran emergencia. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de que la despetrificaran.

En su despacho, en un cajón con fondo falso, le esperaba, llena de polvo y telarañas, la señora Frisby. No la había sacado en cuarenta años. Ese peluche había sido su compañero de cama toda su vida hasta que, al llegar a Hogwarts, había conocido a la gata que ahora, yacía fría en la camilla de la enfermería.

Cuando la señora Norris volvió, él la guardó, pero no pudo dejar de notar que la gata no se sentía cómoda por alguna razón. La averiguó un par de días después, cuando los elfos cambiaron las sábanas de su cama.

Resultó que la señora Frisby había dejado olor, y eso la gata parecía no haberle hecho mucha gracia. Durante dos semanas, en compensación, la señora Norris tuvo ración doble de comida y arrumacos.

* * *

_El reto en cuestión era el siguiente:_

Reto **#91**: Todos se apenaron mucho cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta. ¿Cómo sobrellevó Argus Filch la falta de su inseparable Sra.Norris?

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto; si no, también._


	8. Buscando al lobo

_Pequeño drabble que escribí para el reto de besos de la comunidad de el burdel (link en profile) en lj. Me dijeron ¡James/Remus! y yo dije WTF?? pero aquí me teneis xDDDDDD. Los retos serán mi perdición._

_Pairing: James/Remus (o es al revés? x) )  
Rating: M  
__Advertencias: Slash, pwp._

* * *

**Buscando al lobo**

Se besan en una esquina, amparados por la tétrica oscuridad que les brinda Hogwarts. Remus piensa que no debería estar besando esos labios, pero son suaves, y no exigen, si no que dan. Dan saliva a su cuello, cuando levanta la cabeza y la apoya en la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento. Acarician su pecho por encima de su camiseta, siente cómo los mordiscos despiertan sus adormilados nervios y los escalofríos corren sin cesar por su columna. Gruñe, ronco, cuando James atrapa un pezón con los dientes, y consigue llevarle hasta la barrera entre el dolor y el placer. Su amigo levanta la cabeza y le mira con esos ojos marrones, llenos de malas intenciones, y una sonrisa complacida por conseguir despertar al lobo que lleva dentro.

Antes de que se de cuenta, Remus le ha dado la vuelta a todo y empuja a James contra la pared, y le abre la boca a lametazos, introduciéndose, abarcándolo todo.

James se siente como si fuera su cena. Y no le importa.

* * *

_LOL al final casi me acaba molando la pareja y todo. Hay que reconocer que se ve muy poco :D_

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen super feliz (y necesito felicidad ahora mismo, lo aseguro). _


End file.
